Easter Bunny
by Dragonll237
Summary: Post Grand Magic Games and Fairy Tail is celebrating Easter! Five days of contests, and the winners may be surprising. Though, perhaps there is some secret romance. Six (short) chapters long!
1. Day 0 (Prologue)

Easter Bunny?

Fairy Tail Fanfiction - Dragonll237

Summary: Post Grand Magic Games and Fairy Tail is celebrating Easter! Five days of contests, and the winners may be surprising. Though, perhaps there is some secret romance. Six (short) chapters long!

-Day 0-

"Woohoo! It's Easter season!" Natsu cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

Gray striped, declaring, "Aw, yeah! I can't wait to beat your asses!"

"As if, Ice-brain!" Natsu yelled, beginning the usual brawl.

"What's that?" a voice asked, sending the brawling two silent along with most of the guild. The one responsible for asking was none other than Juvia.

Lucy answered cheerfully, "A holiday Fairy Tail celebrates. Then again, Fairy Tail celebrates anything. But this time of year we have five days of cool competitions. I never participated, so this will be my first time too! I'm so excited!"

"Holiday? Juvia didn't realize there were actually holidays. Jose Porla said that no one ever celebrated them," Juvia honestly stated.

"Well, this **is** Fairy Tail," Lucy pointed out.

"Most guilds celebrate holidays," Mira added. "Blue Pegasus celebrates Valentine's, Quatro Cerberus celebrates Christmas, and Lamia Scale celebrates Thanksgiving, so we do Easter! Sometimes we celebrate together or Fairy Tail just celebrates the other holidays ourselves. But we always do Easter, it's pretty big for the guilds."

"That sounds nice, what kind of competitions?" Juvia asked, Gajeel now interested in the conversation and leaning on her shoulder.

"Each day is a different competition. From a foot race, to decorating eggs, and hiding and finding them around the guild," Gray answered.

"There's also a beauty competition!" Lucy swooned.

"I personally am a fan of that one," Erza added.

Cana staggered over and cheered, "Good news guys! I'm in charge of this year's competitions!"

Some members groaned, not enjoying the idea of Cana setting up the holiday events. Mira would make the games a love fest, which was bad enough, but Cana would and will go all out sex and drink fest! Not that boozes weren't a good thing to the Fairy Tail members, but having their love lives being tempered with was just torture. Only those that are brave enough to join the games will have to put up with whatever Cana came up with. Those poor souls… Who were listed already in the games: _Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Evergreen, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Jet, Droy, Levy, Romeo, Macao, Reedus, and Nab_. With Cana adding the seemingly interested iron dragon slayer and water mage, along with a certain black exceed that conceded when Happy announced that he and Carla joined too.


	2. Day 1

-Day 1-

"Alright brats! It's the first day of Easter! So that means that we have a competition, don't we?!" Master Makarov announced to the guild.

"First day, basket weaving competition!" Cana announced. "Alright competitors, take a seat at our long table and let the games begin! Don't worry, I ain't goin' all out this year."

The competitors cheered at the news in relief, heading to the table suggested. The twenty two sat down and the rest of the guild gathered around. Most were already partying with booze in their mugs and smiles spread on their faces. Fairy Tail was always a lively place, and on celebrated days they were even more or so. Gray's shirt was tossed somewhere behind him and Natsu pumped a fist in excitement, this was going to be a great week.

"Let's explain the rules. Magic made baskets are not counted, and this is a competition for solo members. Using magic to assist is allowed, no matter how you assist yourself. You can't team with any other person, but there is no rule against helping. You have one hour to weave the best basket. The best looking basket wins. And your time… begins… NOW!" Cana announced and cards were thrown up into the air, landing on the table and spawning sticks. A large timer took shape next to the brunette, ticking down from _**60:00**_.

Hands raced to the pile of sticks at the center as the competitors tried to get the most. Elfman whined as his large hands were nearly no match for the small sticks. Natsu nearly set his sticks on fire; earning a complaint from his neighbor, Lucy. Macao, Nab, and Droy struggled with aligning the sticks in the way they want them. Meanwhile, the Strauss sisters, Levy, Lucy, Wendie, Carla, Juvia, and Gray took the lead with a base forming at _**53:46**_.

Mirajane and Juvia wove the sticks expertly together, but came to a confusing hult as they began to try and form the sides. Gray formed a mold out of his ice as he began to move to the edges. Wendy and Carla struggled and the rest were left in the dust. Mira gained ground as she figured out how to weave the sides and began to catch Gray in no time. Seeing this, Juvia huffed in frustration until an ice mold appeared in her basket. Now with the mold, Juvia caught up to Mira with a large smile upon her face. Natsu watched the interaction, then grinned evilly as an idea came to him. Fire swept across the table and melted Gray's mold and a few of the competitor's sticks.

"Gah! You lookin' for a fight, Flame-Brain?!" Gray yelled out to the pinkett that snickered.

"Well, I was aimin' for Mira and Juvia, but you'll do just fine," Natsu stated smugly.

Mira rolled her eyes and continued on her merry way as Juvia looked over distracted. A few sticks were smoldering, and one was starting to flame. Gray and Natsu lunged for each other across the table; setting aflame more of the sticks and sending ice shards around the crowd. All of the sudden, the brawl was more interesting than the competition as most of the competitors stared at the two bickering and halted their tasks in trying to weave their baskets.

"You haven't even got a base yet, ya Pyro! I bet you can't even figure out how to not burn the damn things!" Gray accused.

"Yeah? Well who knew that you could actually weave, ya Ice-Princess! This isn't manly at all!" Natsu retorted.

"Spoken like a real man!" Elfman added.

"Because unlike you, I don't destroy everything I touch!" Gray added.

Juvia was distracted by the flames that now was beginning to engulf the table. She sent her water to put it out, but in doing so she swept away Lucy's pile of sticks called a basket. Natsu bickered towards her when Lucy whinned at the happening. Gray punched the pinkett in the face, sending the fire dragon slayer out of his seat and into the crowd behind him. Now even more fired up, Natsu leaped for the ice mage and successfully did the same with an uppercut to the jaw. That launched an all out war between the frenemies as they took turns going for each other across the table.

"Would you two knock it off?!" Erza commanded, getting the males to halt and look at her fearfully.

Gray growled and sat down, crossing his arms as he looked at the damage to his basket that now lay in a heep. Natsu did the same, after grabbing Lucy's pile off the floor first. The rest began to settle back down and focus on their own baskets, but Mira was already halfway through hers. It was _**35:12**_.

"Stay focused, you wanna win, don't ya?" Gray asked Juvia, whom nodded her head feverishly and looked back to her work. "Damnit, I doubt I can even save this. Whatever."

"I can't even tell where I started…" Lucy huffed.

"You can do it, Lu," Levy encouraged.

The competition continued. Everyone, but Gajeel who didn't even attempt to try, had gotten at least somewhere by _**13:56**_. However, no one could come close to Mira and Juvia who dominated the entire competition with the baskets nearly complete. Lisanna had been handing Mira her sticks as she had given up on trying to make her basket as fast as her sister. The advantage was small, but Juvia had Gray's ice-mold that nearly saved her from having a lump of sticks like most of the others did. It was coming close. _**06:09**_. _**05:34**_. _**04:56**_. _**04:02**_. _**03:23**_. _**02:37**_. _**01:41**_. _**00:00**_!

"Stop what you're doing!" Cana announced, the competitors dropping their hands from their sticks and 'baskets'. "Alright, we do top three so line up and let the grading begin! Freed, Bix., and I are your judges. It basket with the highest points gained wins."

The contestants stood uneasily as the two Thunder Legion members and daughter of the strongest member in Fairy Tail walked by to judge their distorted pile of sticks. There were only six people with a higher grading that five, and that was: Reedus with 10, Gray with 12, Levy with 16, Lisanna with 19, Juvia with 23, and Mira with 28. That made the winner of the first round Mirajane.

"So, the rankings stand as Mira with 5 points, Juvia with 3 points, and Lisanna with 1. Tomorrow's game will be better in the men's department, but I ain't tellin' you what," Cana announced. "'Til tomorrow!"

 **Score Board:**

 _ **5- Mira**_

 _ **3- Juvia**_

 _ **1- Lisanna**_

 _Carla, Droy, Elfman, Erza, Evergreen, Gajeel, Gray, Happy, Jet, Levy, Lily, Lucy, Macao, Nab, Natsu, Reedus, Romeo, Wendy._


	3. Day 2

-Day 2-

"Wohoo! Day two! I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed, excited about the day's events since Cana said it was more for the guys of the group that day.

"So, Cana, what are we doing today?" Lisanna asked the brunette in charge of the events.

"Sit down for us to get started and I'll tell ya!" Cana replied, swaying slightly as she had downed a quarter of her barrel already even though it was only half past ten.

The contestants obeyed excitedly, hoping for a much more capable competition that day. There was sure to be an advantage for the guys, just what it was was still left a mystery. Lucy settled in her seat uncomfortably, knowing a certain fire mage was bound to make the guild a wreck at some point in time and he always had to sit next to her. Gajeel was ready to put effort in this competition, sending the ones sitting near him death glares that sent them shrinking down in fear of the iron dragon slayer's wrath. Elfman pumped a fist in the air, declaring his usual manly statement.

"Alright! Everyone needs a non-competing partner! So someone walk up to a competitor and we can begin!" Cana announced to the entire crowd.

Loke opened his own gate and greeted Lucy with a "Hello, beautiful," and volunteered to be her partner. Wakaba gladly became Macao's partner with an amusing joke to the older man about losing being a certainty. Romeo and Juvia gave a small huff of disappointment as they'd prefer to be a competitor's partner instead. Soon enough, there was a partner per player, though there was some difficulty for Erza and Mira to gain partners. Even if the She-Devil was so very giddy at the events, everyone knew that she could go full out demon should someone push her the right way. And Erza was… Erza… But, with Laxus and the Master being the only ones unafraid of the two strongest women's wrath, they became the She-Devil and Titania's partners.

"Alright, for this competition we have a guest supplier, so welcome Yajima from 8 Island!" Cana announced and the guild greeted their Wizard Saint friend. "Food competition time! The one that eats the most amount of plates wins! Partners, you keep count of how many plates each person downs. And… BEGIN!"

Food began to appear all along the long table set for the competitors and Natsu cheered in pure joy, earning a sigh from Lucy that knew she could never compete with the fire dragon slayer in this department. Most of the girls just stared at the plates in front of them with shocked fear. All but Erza and Mira of course. The guys just began to pile food into their mouth as soon as they could get their hands around a plate and pulled it towards them.

Happy whined in complaint, "Aw, why can't it be all fish?"

"Hey," Natsu replied with a mouthful of food, "it's free food! And it's freakin' delicious!"

"Don't talk with that much food in your mouth!" Lucy exclaimed, completely disgusted by the males around her. She had been picking at her plate of salad that was too good, but ultimately ruined by the gross scene before her.

"Finally! A competition I can win!" Droy exclaimed, happily chowing down on a chicken wing.

Levy gingerly took a piece of food into her mouth and, after swallowing, said, "Yeah, I'm kind of considering just giving up now. I can never keep up with you guys."

"No way, don't quit now!" Jet encouraged his teammate/crush. Levy perked up with a "You're right!" and smiled as she continued to attempt to win against the inevitable defeat.

Gajeel grunted from the other side of the table and complained, "There ain't enough iron here."

"Nor fire!" Natsu added as he stuffed more food into his mouth.

"Hey, most of these plates are hot food, and you don't hear me complaining!" Gray stated, chowing down on a rib covered in hot sauce.

"There aren't enough salads," Juvia whinned more quietly to herself as she finished her fourth dish.

"You should eat more meat, you can't stay healthy by only eating leaves and fruits," Gray said, finishing his rib and grabbing for a new plate.

"Yes, Gray," Juvia said and looked to a plate of chicken fingers.

"Girls can't compare to a real man in an eating competition!" Elfman chanted, shoving a pile of noodles into his mouth.

"Well, you aren't exactly wrong there, Elf.," Lisanna sighed as she tried to eat her fifth plate.

"I can't stand this anymore, you're all disgusting," Evergreen declared as she shoved the rest of her third plate away across the table, coincidently towards Elfman whom took it gladly.

Many people began to back down at that point, no point in getting a food coma when you couldn't win anyway. The competition: _Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Lily, Gajeel, Juvia, Mira, Elfman, Droy, Romeo, Reedus, and Nab._ Leaving Loke complaining to Lucy about not even trying and Jet wanting to comfort Levy since he quit too. The amount of food per plate was increasing since there were still many people left. But they keep going, on a mission to win the contests. Mira and Juvia could get a major advantage by getting a place and none of the other competitors wanted that to happen. Food coma or not.

Juvia whinned as she watched Natsu and Happy down a plate of fish and stated, "Is that cheating? They're just eating all of the light food."

"It does seem a little unfair," Erza said, "but there are no rules against just eating one food group or taking food from others. It's actually a very good strategy."

"Would it be cheating if I froze 'em for a few plates time?" Gray asked.

"Well, there was no rule against it…" Mira stated. She didn't need to even reply as Gray had already sent his ice to form a barrier around all of the male competition.

"What the Hell?!" Natsu exclaimed, setting his body aflame. Some of the other men grunted in agreement with his outburst.

"That'll slow 'em down some," Gray sneered, obviously proud of his accomplishment.

"Why not us? We're your competition too," Erza stated.

"What competition?" Gray asked as he grabbed another three plates that were in front of Natsu.

Juvia grabbed a sea food plate that was in front of Happy moments ago and happily took a salad from Reedus. Mira just shrugged off the incident and took a plate from Elfman. Seeing the interaction, Erza looked over to the guys frozen prison then back to her plate. After some thought, she took a plate of chocolate cake that was in front of Droy with a smile of pleasure on her face. The men groaned in complaint and fought against Gray's ice to get back in the game.

Gajeel broke free first, with Natsu right behind. They were about to take the plates away from Gray when Erza's dark aura stopped them in their tracks and they grabbed their own plates to continue safely. One by one, the males broke free with a complaining groan when they grab for more plates, unable to fight back as Erza stared at them with her signature glare. It wasn't a race, so they could let the foul play slide.

Soon, Mira and Juvia pushed away their plates, unable to keep up with the males any longer. Leaving Erza the last woman standing. One by one people dropped out of the contest, not wishing to enter a food coma from over eating and knowing there's no way to compete with the dragon slayers. The last competitors list: _Erza, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Elfman, and Droy._ They were on the final stretch, each plate increasing in amounts to the point of overflowing. If the girls thought the beginning of the competition was gross, that was nothing to how much the last six were shoving into their mouths.

Slowly they dropped off. Elfman almost passed out stating, "So, not, manly!" as he pushed his plate away. Then, Droy, with a disappointed, "The one competition I could win and I had to eat a big breakfast before, I'm sorry Levy!" And Erza, pushing away her last plate stating, "The gain isn't worth it, I'll just beat them in the next competition to gain the points."

Gray cheered, "Hell yeah! Third place is good enough for me!"

"Keep going!" some of the audience cheered, wanting to see if Gray could out-eat a dragon slayer or two.

"Don't hurt yourself, Gray," Juvia added in a smaller voice.

"Getting slow over there, Metalhead?" Natsu challenged Gajeel who growled in return and spit a bone he finished at the pink haired boy.

"The only one goin' slow is you, Pyro," Gray responded.

"Am not!" Natsu cried out and began to shove even more into his mouth.

It wasn't too long until Gray had to back down, turning green after eating too much food. It was up to Natsu and Gajeel. Gray had eaten only five plates more than they did when he backed out, but they were catching up quick. Gajeel and Natsu were getting to the point of barely being able to put anything into their mouths, but neither were backing down. They kept going until they both just passed out at the same time!

"And KO! They're both down!" Cana announced, approaching the partners of the now unconscious Gajeel and Natsu. "So, what were they at? And Gray and Erza too? We could come to a tie between any of them since Gray pulled his stunt."

"43," Makarov replied for Erza with the confirmation from the redhead.

"52," Max answered for Gray gaining a groan from the raven-haired boy.

"56," Freed announced for Gajeel, gaining whispers from the crowd.

A surprised Vijeeter stated, "57, looks like Natsu wins."

"Sweet! That leaves us at a good score board! I'm taking all bets for the winners! I guess this ends today with Natsu as number one, Gajeel at two, and Gray coming in third!" Cana cheered.

 **Score Board:**

 _ **5- Mira / Natsu**_

 _ **3- Juvia / Gajeel**_

 _ **1- Gray / Lisanna**_

 _Carla, Droy, Elfman, Erza, Evergreen, Happy, Jet, Levy, Lily, Lucy, Macao, Nab, Reedus, Romeo, Wendy._


	4. Day 3

-Day 3-

"Alright, we're goin' outside for this day's competition! Who's ready for a foot race?" Cana announced.

Most of the competitors groan as Jet leaps for joy. The last race they had, Jet actually didn't come in first like he always did but it could all change back to how it was because he learned from his mistake. There was nearly no possible way to get first place unless there is no rules against magical advantages of the sky that were denied the last time…

"There's no rules against anything, is there?" Happy nervously asked the drunken brunette.

"Well, actually, there is the limit of no magic at all. All magic is off limits this race! But… There is a twist, so listen up!" Cana replied, gaining the attention of everyone as they were now filed out into the open space out the front of the guild. "No magic advantages… that can be caught. If you escape our view or don't see you cast, no matter how obvious it is afterwards, then you can go right ahead. But if you do get caught, then you're at the negatives. We won't tell you if you were caught, each time you are a point is reduced from your score. Freed, Bix., Laxus, and I will be looking out for you so it won't be as easy to get away as you think. The goal is simple, you have to go our usual trail, but instead of the bricks you have to carefully grab eggs. If you damage an egg, whether or not it is your own, then you have three points reduced from your score. This is not as easy as the last two competitions, so best of luck!"

"Piece of cake," Jet bragged.

"What if Loke came through on his own power? What about then? He just jeopardizes my entire _non-possibility_ of winning?" Lucy asked.

"The answer is in my instructions Lucy, sorry but you have to figure that out yourself," Cana answered.

"What if players helped each other?" Juvia asked.

"Is it against the rules? Though I don't see why you'd want to," was Cana's reply.

"I don't want you helping me, got it? This is a competition, like the Grand Magic Games," Gray said.

"Just in case, you can never know. Besides, Juvia doesn't plan on losing," Juvia challenged, taking a starting position.

"Me neither," Gray returned, preparing himself next to the bluenette for the race.

"Alright Happy, you ready?" Natsu asked his companion.

"Not really, Natsu," the blue exceed replied honestly.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" Cana yelled out to the group, sending the contestants running at full speed out into the city.

Droy whinned, "This isn't fair!" already panting out of breath.

"Later suckers!" Gray called, breaking off down an alleyway and out of sight.

Natsu and Gajeel went at a full out sprint against each other, catching the lead. Jet racing behind them with Erza by his heels. Happy whinned at being unable to fly then jumped up onto Lucy's shirt and climbed up to rest on her shoulder. After a few complaints from the blonde, she gave a sigh and continued without bothering to pry the cat off of her.

"Where did Gray go?" Wendy asked Carla that was jogging next to her.

"Don't worry about him, we have to worry about us first," Carla replied, a brawl had broken out in front of them and they would soon have to run through it.

"You're right," Wendy agreed.

Juvia snuck away under a bridge they were about to run over. Under the cover of the bridge, she sunk into the water. She could travel up stream, unseen, and super fast. As long as she didn't get lost in the water again, but she had learnt her lesson and swore she wouldn't let it happen again.

Gray had disappeared down an alley to give himself skates, and with the blades on his shoes he quickly caught up to the two dragon slayers in the lead by the long round about around the city and into the woods with his ice-make floor. They _hopefully_ didn't see him use magic, so he _hoped_ that he wasn't back to square one. The only problem now was whatever happened to Reedus, Macao, and Romeo since they were nowhere in sight.

"Get outta my way, Metalhead!" Natsu yelled.

"No, **you** get outta **my** way!" Gajeel returned, the two butting heads together as they ran.

The group was coming up to the woods. The Thunder Legion nor Cana _should_ be able to see them in the thick trees… they all hoped so anyway. As soon as they were with good distance from the entrance of the woods, the group used their magic powers. Erza transforming into her Flight Armor to increase her speed, Lisanna transforming into her Animal Soul: Cat form for the same effect, Natsu shooting his fire behind him to gain a boost, and Gajeel using his shadow to move faster along the ground.

Romeo came out from behind the ones left in the dust with his father on his heals. Both of them being propelled by their flames as the grab onto the trees and swing to each branch expertly. Lucy whinned in protest at their obvious teamwork. Happy then reminded her that she was helping him, which left her with a grumpy frown. Levy simply shrugged, and hesitantly looked back to Droy and Nab falling behind.

Farther up the path, Juvia jumped out from the stream she rode and reformed in preparation to begin running again. She started at a jog when, "Oh, no, you don't!"

She looked over her shoulder to see Gray approaching her in ice skates as he cast an ice floor, surprisingly asking, "G-Gray? H-How did…?"

"See ya!" Gray called, passing her with a bright smile as he is now declared first.

"Hey!" Juvia yelled back, a smile stretching across her face as she ran after her love. Skating on his ice behind him and using it to her advantage, she went twice as fast as she would normally.

Behind them, Natsu and Gajeel continued to bicker at each other, now throwing punches and kicks whenever they could without messing up their rhythm. That is, until a solid script WALL appeared in front of them and they collided face first into it. Levy gave her apologies while running right past them, mainly to Gajeel. Lucy gave a sympathetic look to the two dragon slayers groaning in pain on the ground from their impact.

"How?! Why?!" Natsu exclaimed. The last he checked, they left the girls in the dust.

Gajeel groaned, "Damn Bunny Girl, she lent Shrimp that goat…"

"Loke! Capricorn! You are so dead!" Natsu cried out, getting up and running after the girls.

"Oh, no! Get back here!" Gajeel called, following Natsu on his heals.

Erza and Lisanna were not too far behind, battling each other with their cheetah speed. They each lept over the script WALL easily, and Lisanna took her Animal Soul: Bird form to take flight and gain distance from Erza. She was successful, until a sword flew up in front of her, making her jump and swerve out of the way then into a tree. Erza expertly jumped up and grabbed the sword out of midair, and used it to pick up speed. She was close to the boys, but couldn't help but worry about where the others were. Mainly Jet, since he was the fastest and completely out of her sight.

Ahead, Levy nervously stated, "I haven't seen Jet in a while, you think he made it to the top already?"

"Maybe," was Lucy's reply.

"He has to stop running at the top though, so that means that he can't run down the mountain since they will be able to see us," Happy added.

"So we have the advantage," Loke concluded.

"Well, not really. Jet can run fast on his own without his magic. I'd say he can run just as fast as we are now without it," Levy pouted.

"Sorry, Levy," Happy said in advance as he spread his Aria Wings.

"What are you…?" Lucy began to question but was silenced as the blue cat picked her up out of Loke's grasp and flew her away at max speed.

"Hey! That's not fair at all! Happy!" Natsu complained as he was left in the dust by his best friends after he had just caught up.

Seeing that he didn't have Lucy in his arms anymore, Loke picked Levy up out of the Sea Goat's grasp with a, "So, just you and me now, hua?"

Capricorn closed his gate as he was unneeded, then Loke quickly followed involuntarily as Gajeel kicked his face in. Levy blushed a deep red as Gajeel took her from the ginger's grasp. It wasn't new for her to be fought over, but it was never _Gajeel_ doing the fighting over her. Soon they were turned into a shadow and stretched quickly across the ground. Perhaps this was what Juvia meant earlier? How could she know?

Jet reached the top of the mountain first, grabbing his egg and turning back to begin his descent when… An Ice-Make Floor formed right where he was about to step, making him tumble down the mountain in the opposite direction! That could only mean Gray was nearby, and he was now in first place. The raven-haired male looked smugly as he watched the ginger fumble down the icy slope as he grabbed his egg. Soon after, Juvia appeared at the top grabbing her own and they skated back down the icy slope that was created on the _right_ side of the mountain.

"Gray!" Jet roared in anger at the dirty trick pulled.

Juvia left the slope behind her wet and overly slippery, a small smug smile also spread on her lips. She held her egg in her water body, knowing it was safe there, and when she came to the woods once more, she used her water to propel forward. Gray held his egg in his left hand as he used his right to continuously create his icy ground to skate on. When Juvia was beginning to get a lead, he made sure that only one person could be on his ice at a time so she would be forced to get off to pass him.

Lucy was flown over by Happy and grabbed both their eggs from the top of the mountain, the air saved them from having to worry about the slippery slope. However, Natsu had to and his flames only made his incline worse. The Fire Dragon groaned in protest as he fell on his butt after only getting a quarter of the way up the slope. Happy gave a cocky "sorry" to his pinkette friend then bolted off with Lucy and a complaint of her being too heavy.

Gajeel's shadow body simply climbed up the slope in ease, his arm jutting out to grab two eggs, the simply racing right back down to follow the leaders. Erza, seeing Natsu's dilemma, changed into her Black Wing Armor so she could easily fly up to the top and grab her egg. Natsu watched as Erza approached and prepared to change her armor and prepared himself. Once the redhead jumped, the pinkette did as well, grasping at her legs and hanging on for dear life. After failed attempts of knocking the Fire Dragon Slayer off, Erza shrugged and allowed the pinkette access to the eggs at the top. However, once she landed and grabbed her egg, she abandoned Natsu there on the mountain as she jumped into the air. Natsu barked a "Thanks" then happily slid down the slope at full speed.

"Hey, I think I can see them!" Max announced from the front of the guild in the crowd of Fairy Tail members.

"Here comes Gray!" someone added. "And Juvia!"

"Look out! Here comes Jet right behind them!" Vijeeter yelled out.

"Erza and Lucy with Happy are incoming, too!" another called out.

Gray, Juvia, Jet, Lucy and Happy, Erza, Gajeel and Levy, and Natsu were all seen within the city boarders, coming in hot and ready for a photo finish! After Natsu was Romeo and Mocao, Elfman with Evergreen in his grasp not too far behind. Lisanna, Mira, Wendy, and Carla close together, with Lily and Reedus right with them. Lastly, Droy and Nab came far behind panting and curing their large size. Of course, placement matters however what matters the most is how many points are taken away for the use of magic and how much was counterbalanced by position.

Jet took a boost off of a passing crate after jumping over it, sending him into the position next to Gray. Juvia maintaining a steady position on Gray's other side as the three fought for first. Lucy and Happy fought for the sky position against Erza. Gajeel rose from his shadow, revealing Levy to the world as he held her as she held their eggs safely. Natsu had his fire boosters going full blast, coming up close behind Gajeel as the Iron Dragon Slayer used all his power to sprint as fast as he could towards the finish line.

10 feet to go… 6 feet… 3 feet… **Photo finish!** Between Jet, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Lucy/Happy, Gajeel/Levy, and Natsu!

" **What?!** Who won?!" the crowd demanded.

Laxus approached the group and stated, "We'll announce the placements once the rest clear the finish line."

"So, you saw that?" a crowd member asked the blonde man with lightning scar.

With a single glare, Laxus sent the whole crowd silent but the nine passed the finish line who were bickering about who came in what place. It wasn't long after that the last twelve to come in to close the competition. Freed took a center spot between Cana, Laxus, and Bixlow as he would announce the placements of the competition. As the green haired man spoke, his brilliant purple script appeared above him to confirm this speech.

Freed announced, "The lineup is as such… First place goes to… Natsu. Second goes to… Jet. Third goes to… Gray. And the rest go as follows. Juvia, Gajeel, Erza, Lucy, Happy, Levy, Lisanna, Elfman, Evergreen, Romeo, Wendy, Carla, Lily, Mira, Reedus, Macao, Nab, and lastly Droy. This set up, however, is not how the points are set up. Carla, Evergreen, Levy, Lily, Mira, Nab, Wendy used no magic during the race. The rest are read off from least to greatest; Droy, Happy, Reedus, Elfman, Lucy, Macao, Romeo, Erza, Lisanna, Jet, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray, and Natsu."

 **Race Positions:**

 _1- Natsu_

 _2- Jet_

 _3- Gray_

 _4- Juvia_

 _5- Gajeel_

 _6- Erza_

 _7- Lucy_

 _8- Happy_

 _9- Levy_

 _10- Lisanna_

 _11- Elfman_

 _12- Evergreen_

 _13- Romeo_

 _14- Wendy_

 _15- Carla_

 _16- Lily_

 _17- Mira_

 _18- Reedus_

 _19- Macao_

 _20- Nab_

 _21- Droy_

 **Points Removed:**

 _0- Carla, Evergreen, Levy, Lily, Mira, Nab, Wendy_

 _1- Droy, Happy, Reedus_

 _2- Elfman, Lucy, Macao, Romeo_

 _5- Erza, Lisanna_

 _6- Jet_

 _7- Gajeel, Juvia_

 _8- Gray_

 _11- Natsu_

 **Final Scores:**

 _5) Mira_

 _0) Carla_

 _0) Evergreen_

 _0) Levy_

 _0) Lily_

 _0) Nab_

 _0) Wendy_

 _-1) Droy_

 _-1) Happy_

 _-1) Natsu_

 _-1) Reedus_

 _-2) Elfman_

 _-2) Lucy_

 _-2) Macao_

 _-2) Romeo_

 _-3) Jet_

 _-4) Gajeel_

 _-4) Juvia_

 _-4) Lisanna_

 _-5) Erza_

 _-7) Gray_

"So that leaves Mira in first, six tied for second, and four tied for third. There are two days left, guys! Best of luck!" Cana dismissed cheerfully.


	5. Day 4

-Day 4-

"Welcome to day four of our Easter Games!" Cana laughed cheerfully.

"What're we doin'?!" Natsu asked, wanting to have some test of strength to climb back up the board.

"Today's more creative, so listen up for the rules!" Cana announced, receiving a groan from the Fire Dragon Slayer. "You're painting five eggs, and setting your best three up go be judged. The eggs will be graded from best to worst. The person with the eggs with the highest scores get the five winning points. Then the second best gets three points, and third place gets one. So sit down and let's get started!"

The competitors took their long table once again. Reedus was bound to win this competition, without a doubt. Then again, the past competitions did have some surprises. Who knew, maybe someone else could come in first? Whoever had hope stayed silent, but the rest with little to no artistic talent just grunted with crossed arms and a pouty face. Not stating any names… ( _Natsu and Gajeel_ )

"Mira's probably gonna be pretty good, this just isn't my year," Levy sighed.

"Don't say that, you'll do great," Jet and Droy encouraged at the same time.

"Can I write about coloring eggs instead?" Lucy asked.

"You can write on the eggs, sure. You have an hour, that should be enough time for everyone to finish," Cana answered.

There were many different jars full of water coloring with the basic colors, paint and brushes, even pen and ink in all the colors they come in. The table had different old magazines as a cloth to keep it clean from the inevitable mess. Each person had five clean, white eggs resting on a paper towel waiting to be painted. And the time began…

"Gajeel, you skipped the first competition, at least try this one," Lily begged his metal eating friend.

Gajeel shrugged, picked up and egg and put it in the black color jar then said, "There."

"You have to be more creative than that, use your magic to do something," Lily suggested.

Groaning, Gajeel replied, "Have'ta wait for it to dry first, dumbass."

Mira contently grabbed her first egg and took up a brush in the pink paint and began to make a pretty ribbon around it. Lisanna quickly followed by placing her two in a yellow and green jar. Elfman placed three into a red, blue, and green jar. The Strauss siblings lead the rest to do the same.

Nab grabbed the brushes with Reedus, Lily, and Romeo while Macao, Jet and Droy laced theirs in jars. Lucy and Levy took up the pens, Natsu doing the same as Lucy. Happy dunked one in a blue jar and another in a pink jar. Wendy and Carla put their eggs in pink and blue jars as well, and Evergreen put all of hers in green. Erza dunked two eggs in red and blue while she took a brush to intently look at her brush strokes to make the Fairy Tail symbol.

Juvia stuck her fingers into one of the blue jars and absorbed the coloring. With her now blue hand, she grabbed her first egg. By using her water, she colored the egg in only the areas she wanted to. It formed into a pretty blue spiral as she held it literally in her hand.

However, she wasn't the only one to use magic. Gray focused on forming an icy mild over his first egg. When his mold was solid and to his liking, he dropped it into a yellow jar where the coloring sank into the few area that didn't have the ice overtop. A brilliant star pattern began to form, representing Leo the Lion if you paid close enough attention. When the egg was done in the yellow, Gray covered the yellow stars then dropped the egg off in a black jar to complete his first egg.

Gajeel had removed his egg from the black and formed two metal bands around it with spikes and declared his first egg complete. Lily gave a small complaint at how lazy Gajeel was, but continued working on his own egg to make it have swords going all around it. Levy was writing in nice script her favorite book quote ( _of the week at least_ ). Lucy was writing down her favorite moments in Fairy Tail, while Natsu scribbled down a cool story about his father, Igneel. After Lucy complained to Natsu about copying her and Levy, the Fire Dragon Slayer changed to his second egg and began to burn cool scorch marks across it in a zebra-like pattern.

Macao finished his egg with a booze bottle painted long ways around, for both his love for the alcohol and in hope of twisting Cana's judgement into his favor with her love. Droy was busying himself with drawing food on his selfed eggs and Jet was busy trying to make pretty flowers for Levy. Wendy and Carla also painted spring flowers. Meanwhile, Happy drew his best version of a fish on his pink egg and a pink bow on his blue egg.

Gajeel moved to his second egg at Lily's annoying encouragement and dunk it in red. After it was done, he took a green paint brush and drew his impression of a worm. Juvia picked up the pens herself after working on three of her eggs with her water magic and worked on a Chibi version of Gray on a clean egg. Gray had completed three of his eggs as well, and just dunked a new one in the blue jar. It was a beautiful snowflake design that stretched into two of the same snowflake that were wrapped around the egg in perfect symmetry.

"Can I borrow this?" Gray asked Juvia for a black pen and took it when she nodded. He carefully scripted something on one of the legs of the snowflake then returned it back to her. His now finished fourth egg was slipped into his pants' pocket as his shirt and jacket were once again missing.

"You aren't going to show them that one? But it's so pretty," Juvia questioned. It really was, most likely a winner even!

"I'm keeping it for myself," he answered simply with a shrug.

Flash forward to the end results…

"Alright, it looks like the three people with the highest scores were: Gray, Reedus, and Mira!" Cana announced. "That keeps Mira in first with Reedus coming in second and the six still tied for third. Good job guys! Tomorrow's gonna be good!"

 **Summary** :

 _Amazing- Gray, Reedus, Mira_

 _Good- Juvia, Lisanna, Lily, Erza_

 _Okay- Jet, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Levy, Natsu, Macao, Romeo, Gajeel_

 _Bad- Nab, Droy, Happy, Elfman, Evergreen_

 **Score Board** :

 _6) Mira_

 _2) Reedus_

 _0) Carla_

 _0) Evergreen_

 _0) Levy_

 _0) Lily_

 _0) Nab_

 _0) Wendy_

 _-1) Droy_

 _-1) Happy_

 _-1) Natsu_

 _-2) Elfman_

 _-2) Gray_

 _-2) Lucy_

 _-2) Macao_

 _-2) Romeo_

 _-3) Jet_

 _-4) Gajeel_

 _-4) Juvia_

 _-4) Lisanna_

 _-5) Erza_


	6. Day 5

-Day 5-

"Finally! The last day arrives!" Cana cheered, frightening a few of the competitors at why she was so much more cheery than before. She had something up her sleeve.

"Juvia thought there was a beauty competition…" Juvia wondered aloud.

"There is," Erza answered. "Cana saved it for today. The contest is up to whoever is in charge."

"That doesn't sound too good," Gray stated. "Good luck with that."

"Knowing Cana, she'll have everyone involved in the beauty contests," Mira added.

"She does seem super happy. That can't be a very good sign for any of us," Lucy whined.

"And now, for the day we've all been waiting for!" Cana announced.

"You mean dreaded?" Nab mumbled under his breath.

"Here's the agenda, so listen up!" The brunette continued. "We have the women's _and_ men's beauty contest! Then, afterwards, the women will have to hide our competing eggs from yesterday while the men go out to find them. The scores for the competitions today will be kept secret until after the event when I announce the updates to the board. Let's get started! Ladies, follow me!"

"It sounds fun…" Wendy observed.

"It'll be torture, you wait. She's been doing good with the competitions so far, but our luck is bound to run out," Lucy grumpily stated.

"Juvia isn't that concerned," Juvia said. "She's still trying to process that Gray wished her luck."

Evergreen rolled her eyes and said, "He wished you all luck. You need it. I'll get first, because I'm the true Fairy Queen here."

A stage was set up in the guildhall, and the girls all filed into the back area. Cana took a high podium stance to talk to the gathered women of: Carla, Erza, Evergreen, Juvia, Levy, Lisanna, Lucy, Mira, and Wendy. There were dressing rooms set up and a cart of the clothes Cana set out under a cover in the corner. All that there was to do was the women to put on whatever clothes Cana set out. Perhaps Lucy was right, this could only go downhill from here.

Cana explained, "So girls, we're going to get changed into our costumes and wait in our back room as the guys get themselves changed. When you come out, you will go out and show off, then stay behind the curtain. Once the curtain comes down, you will have to take a partner. Three people will have two partners because there are three more guys than girls."

The cover was removed once the girls all nodded in understanding and revealed… Bunny suits. The black tight suits were all in the women's sizes. Nine ears were lined up on the hangers with the suits. Each suit had a fluffy white tail and was bound to show ample cleavage and any and all curves possible. There was even a suit for Carla! After groaning, they took their respective suits and went to change.

When the women were done, they were filed into a side room as the men went in to change as well, being led by Laxus. The lightning dragon slayer explained the rules to the men. There were twelve black suits set out for the competitors, red ties, and white undershirts. Even socks and dress shoes were out for the men to wear. When the men were changed, they gathered in a separate side room than the women to wait for their turn to go out and compete.

Cana led the women out in an orderly line to make an appearance on the stage. Carla, Erza, Evergreen, Juvia, Levy, Lisanna, Lucy, Mira, and Wendy. They all lined up on stage, side by side. When all of the female competitors were out, they backed up to the wall to allow the men to file out to show off as well. Hoots and whistles were sounded throughout the guildhall for the sexy bunnies on stage. There were, however, disappointed boos towards Mira whom used a Devil Soul that looked similar to a killer bunny.

"Damn, they're loud. What the hell did Cana have the girls wear?" Gray wandered aloud.

"Hopefully more than you are!" Gajeel replied.

Gray looked questioningly down at himself to find that he was left in his underwear and red tie. He then searched anxiously for his suit and undershirt. Meanwhile, Macao daydreamed of the girls in only their underwear drooling. Nab and Elfman soon joined the older man.

"File out, it's your turn now," Laxus announced.

The men filed onto stage. A curtain keeping the bunnies hidden from the suits. Droy, Elfman, Gajeel, Gray, Happy, Jet, Lily, Macao, Nab, Natsu, Reedus, and Romeo. They got claps of approval, and surprisingly, Gray still had his suit on!

"Alright! You look great, guys!" Cana announced from her front row place in the crowd. "Partner time!"

Bixlow pulled a rope at the side of the stage that dropped the curtain dramatically to reveal the girls on stage. As soon as the men turned around, the entire row blushed at the sight. One sight of the women and Macao could barely stand on his own! Every girl's assets were pronounced perfectly.

Natsu was at Lucy's side instantly. Happy doing the same with Carla, complementing the white feline. Their sudden advances brought the rest of the men in line back to reality. Gajeel appeared behind Levy as Jet and Droy raced over to their blunet partner. Elfman migrated to Evergreen and was scolded by the brunette beauty. Macao approached Mirajane with Nab as Romeo stood next to Wendy. Lily wondered over to Happy and Carla, receiving a disapproving huff from the blue haired feline. Reedus kindly took Lisanna's side.

"Levy! You need a maximum of two partners!" Cana informed.

"You heard her, Levy. Who's it gonna be?" Droy asked. "Jet and me, or _Gajeel_?"

"I… I…" Levy staggered, not wanting to choose.

"It's either both of us, or _him_ ," Jet added.

"Well, if you're going to be jerks about it," Levy concluded, backing up to be next to Gajeel.

Cana stated, "Erza and Juvia need partners."

Gray stood indecisively between Erza and Juvia. He was great friends with both of them. How could he choose between either of them? Of course, if he choose Erza then Juvia could take it personally and think that he hates her somehow. But then if he was Juvia's partner then she could think that he was leading her on… Ug! This wasn't supposed to be this hard! In addition, he could go and be partners with Lucy… But that just repeats the same problem! For about two seconds, until Erza shoved him forward to be partners with Juvia and she took Jet and Droy as her own.

"Give it up for our couples!" Cana announced, then introduced the partner groups.

Carla, Happy, and Lily were up first. Happy held Carla's hand as Lily grazed her back with his arm. Next was Erza with Droy and Jet to her sides. Then Evergreen and Elfman who awkwardly walked side by side and glanced towards each other. After was Juvia and Gray who held hands and formed a small snow flurry in the front few rows of the crowd. Next was Levy and Gajeel using their height difference to their advantage as Levy took an innocent stance, looking up to him on the left as she was turned right and Gajeel turned left with his tough guy arms crossed and disapproving scowl as he looked back down to her. Then was Lisanna and Reedus locking arms as a gentleman and gentlewoman. After was Lucy and Natsu as the pinkette leaned on the blonde's shoulder with his signature grin and her annoyed scowl. Next was Mira with Macao and Nab as she remained in her soul transformation with the two older men to her flanks similar to Jet and Droy were with Erza. Lastly was Wendy and Romeo as Wendy blushed the shade of Erza's hair and Romeo took her arm as a gentleman.

"That was amazing guys! It isn't over yet, but Freed will put up the new scoreboard as we get ready for the final event!" Cana cheered.

 **Women Scores** :

 _8-Lucy_

 _7-Erza_

 _6-Juvia_

 _5-Wendy_

 _4-Lisanna_

 _3-Evergreen_

 _2-Carla_

 _1-Levy_

 _0-Mira_

 **Men Scores** :

 _11-Gray_

 _10-Gajeel_

 _9-Natsu_

 _8-Romeo_

 _7-Reedus_

 _6-Lily_

 _5-Happy_

 _4-Jet_

 _3-Elfman_

 _2-Macao_

 _1-Nab_

 _0-Droy_

 **Couple Scores** :

 _8-Juvia_ - _Gray_

 _7-Levy_ - _Gajeel_

 _6-Lucy_ - _Natsu_

 _5-Wendy_ - _Romeo_

 _4-Carla_ - _Happy_ - _Lily_

 _3-Lisanna_ - _Reedus_

 _2-Evergreen_ - _Elfman_

 _1-Erza_ - _Droy_ - _Jet_

 _0-Mira_ - _Macao_ - _Nab_

 **Score Board** :

 _17) Gray_

 _14) Natsu_

 _13) Gajeel_

 _12) Lucy_

 _12) Reedus_

 _11) Romeo_

 _10) Juvia_

 _10) Lily_

 _10) Wendy_

 _8) Happy_

 _8) Levy_

 _6) Mira_

 _6) Carla_

 _5) Evergreen_

 _3) Elfman_

 _3) Erza_

 _3) Lisanna_

 _2) Jet_

 _1) Nab_

 _0) Droy_

 _0) Macao_

"Last event, who's ready?!" Cana asked.

"Can we get changed first? It's a little uncomfortable," Wendy asked.

"Sorry, but not yet, baby doll," Cana answered. "Guys, you go back into the back room. Girls, follow me!"

The men filed out into the back room behind the stage as the women followed Cana over to the bar area where there were nine baskets lined up, each with their owner's and their partner's eggs inside. Nine colors waited for each team. Once the women grabbed their respective baskets, Cana explained the rules. The women were to hide their eggs and their partners had to find them. Every egg found is a point to each team, but there are extra points to each team should their team mates find their partner's eggs. The eggs were to be spread all throughout the guildhall and Fairy Hills to Erza's approval. There was to be no talking to the boys as to hints on where the eggs were hidden and they have one hour to find all 63 eggs.

"Alright girls! Go hide! You have ten minutes!" Cana commenced the final event, the women scattering to go hide their eggs around the guildhall or their/other's dorm rooms.

The women all scrambled to hide, then returned back to the main dining hall of the guild to complete their week's events even though the games were far from over. When they were returned, the men got the explanation of there the eggs were asked to be hid around and the time guideline. Nothing was said about the extra points as to the women were, and a few of the girls shifted in their seats that the extra information was left out. It wasn't like they were real couples and the men would actually try to find their partner's eggs, though some may hope so more than others…

Cana counted down, "On your marks, get set… GO!"

The men all charged to try and get the most eggs they could find. Happy and Lily decided to stick together as they went to search around the guildhall with Macao, Romeo, and Reedus. Meanwhile, the rest all went directly to Fairy Hills, guessing the women would have more than likely hid their eggs in their own rooms than at the hall. Most went for the outside areas while Gajeel and Elfman went straight inside to look.

Elfman searched his way into Evergreen's room, where he found three green eggs right away. His first was easy to find just resting on top of one of the male statues, while the other two were hidden nicely in two of her plants across the room. Meanwhile, Gajeel made his way with his sense of smell into Levy's place. He spotted the first orange egg resting on one of her many book shelves. A second was easily found under a book that was cover side up on her desk. A note was placed inside the book as it gave him a hint as to where the rest were hidden. Gajeel smirked at how the book worm cheated so they could gain the most points as she explained shortly on the note.

Gray and Natsu bolted straight to the back pool. Right away, Natsu grabbed his first egg that was yellow. The two spotted a red egg in the bushes and punched each other away until Natsu grabbed it for himself. Gray sulked a little at the fact that the pinkette was in the lead as far as he knew. That was, until he found a blue egg in the pool filter.

At the guildhall, Reedus found a gray and a light blue egg around the bar area. Romeo found two purples in the infirmary and under the usual table Team Natsu sits at. In addition Macao found a pink and red egg around the dining hall. After searching the whole hall, they set off to the dorm for more eggs to find.

Jet and Droy each found a light blue egg out in the front bushes along with Lily that climbing into a tight space to grab his, guessing that Carla was the only one able to get it there. Nab went around to join Natsu and Gray in the pool area to find the two gone, however recovered a gray egg inside a rain gutter. Happy flew up into the air to get a bird's eye of the apartment building to see a purple egg in a nest and a pink egg hidden in a pile of leaves.

Gajeel migrated out into the lobby with Levy's note in hand. It said one was located in the place everyone entered first. Not too long after get got there, he found the orange egg under the counter of the front desk. He was met by Romeo, coming into the apartment building alone as his father and Reedus searched outside for left overs.

"Hey, what's that?" Romeo questioned.

"Nothin'," Gajeel answered as the paper he was holding disappeared into a shadow in his fist and he shuffled out to the next room.

"Hey! Come back!" Romeo called, racing after the iron dragon slayer, but was left in a closet that was locked behind him as the shadow that was Gajeel escaped.

Gray left the pool area for inside the apartment building, trying to recall what room belonged to whom from the front desk's clipboard with all the residents and payments. He was sure that Juvia was right down the hall from Levy and Erza, so he could go through the whole hall and most likely find a bunch of eggs. He passed Evergreen's apartment door that was left open, meaning the room was already searched. It wasn't long for him to identify Erza's apartment and inside he nearly deadpanned at the amount of armor on stands just in the front room. There were two red eggs hidden in the armor and one gray egg hidden poorly under a rug.

Natsu burst in on Gray as he was leaving Erza's room, disappointed that Gray beat him to the Titania's room. The raven-haired mage recalled Levy's door being opened before he entered Erza's place. He could lock Natsu there while the pinkette had no way of getting any more eggs either! Two birds with one stone!

"Hey! Why don't you check Levy's place! I hadn't checked there yet, she had to have hidden a few eggs there herself!" Gray suggested.

"Really?! Sweet! See ya, sucker!" Natsu cried out and raced over to the petite girl's apartment room only to find that the door closed behind him locked. "Hey! Get me outta here! You asshole! Come back here!"

"Later dumbass!" Gray called as he ran over to what he guessed was Juvia's room.

He hesitated before entering, contradicting actually going inside. After convincing himself that she was sure to have most of her eggs inside her room, he finally entered to release a sigh and lock the door behind him. Of course the blunet would have plush dolls surrounding her room of _him_. That wasn't that surprising. However, what was surprising was how clean it was. Never mind that, Gray searched for the blue eggs he figured was hers. Nevertheless, there were three hidden around the plushies and one under her pillows.

Happy and Lily decided to go and search the rooms together, figuring that they could go faster using their teamwork to find the eggs. It wasn't the best place to look, inside Laki's room, but it was a possibility so they searched anyway. Finding nothing, they moved on to the next dorm they saw being Wendy and Carla's room. They hit the jackpot as both Wendy and Carla hid their eggs inside the small apartment. Happy came out with two purple and one light blue as Lily grabbed two more light blue.

Jet and Droy made their way inside towards their Shadow Gear partner's apartment room. There were met with a screaming Natsu and decided to open the door for the fire dragon slayer to escape, not wanting their best friend's room to be burnt to a crisp. The pinkette bolted down the halls once he was free, cursing Gray for tricking him like he did as the two friends store at each other confused as to what just happened.

Back to Gray in Juvia's apartment, he searched the entire place with only five of her six hidden eggs. He had done math in his head and came up with the fact that every competitor had three eggs and each male had to find six unless in the three-some groups. Which meant that he was missing one egg. Where could it be? What was something Juvia liked that _wasn't_ him? Water, but he already got the egg from the pool and had already checked the bathroom. He hadn't checked the public bathroom yet, though. So that's where he went.

Macao was already in the public bathroom when Gray arrived, though thankfully the old man was too busy fantasizing the girls naked in the tub for him to actually find the eggs around the room. Gray found three gray eggs hidden in the towels and his final blue egg in the deepest part of the tub.

The men all returned back to the guildhall at the hour marker, returning with the total of the 63 eggs. The end results were already posted up in Freed's purple script declaring:

 **Male's Scores** :

 _72-_ _Gajeel_ _=(2(6*3)+0)2_

 _48-_ _Gray_ _=((6*3)+6)2_

 _30-_ _Lily_ _=2(5*3)+0_

 _17-_ _Elfman_ _=(5*3)+2_

 _13-_ _Reedus_ _=(3*3)+4_

 _11-_ _Happy_ _=(2*3)+5_

 _10-_ _Natsu_ _=(2*3)+4_

 _9-_ _Nab_ _=(2*3)+3_

 _8-_ _Jet_ _=(2*3)+2_

 _7-_ _Romeo_ _=(2*3)+1_

 _6-_ _Droy_ _=(1*3)+3_

 _5-_ _Macao_ _=(1*3)+2_

( _Extra rules: (_*_ _ **3**_ _) is for the eggs that were the team's color._ _ **2**_ _(_) is for people that only collected their team's eggs. And ((_)+_)_ _ **2**_ _is for the team that collected all of their team's eggs. Girls get ½ the boy's points._ )

Cana called out from the front of the crowd, "We're at the end of the line, guys! Freed, can you put up the final scores, please?"

 **Score Board** :

 _85) Gajeel_

 _65) Gray_

 _44) Levy_

 _40) Lily_

 _34) Juvia_

 _26.5) Carla_

 _25) Reedus_

 _24) Natsu_

 _20) Elfman_

 _19) Happy_

 _18) Romeo_

 _17) Lucy_

 _13.5) Evergreen_

 _13) Mira_

 _10) Erza_

 _10) Jet_

 _10) Nab_

 _10) Wendy_

 _9.5) Lisanna_

 _6) Droy_

 _5) Macao_

"That declares Gajeel the winner of the competitions! Gray's at second place, with Levy coming in on third! Great games guys! I can't wait for the next time I get to be in control of these!" Cana announced, taking a great big slug of her barrel.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great and all. What's my prize?!" Gajeel declared.

"Prize?" Cana asked.

Gajeel nearly flipped the nearest table in outrage. Levy grabbed his left arm as he went to lung at the brunette woman drinking merrily. The petite girl surprisingly held back the massive man that was cursing out every name he could think of to call Cana.

"Relax, there's a prize," Cana finally answered after being entertained by the iron dragon slayer's fit. "I bought six tickets to go to the water park in Crocus. That means the first place, second place, and third place couples can go and enjoy themselves at the amusement water park."

"So, who's involved in that, exactly?" Lucy questioned.

"That'll be Gajeel and Levy, Gray and Juvia, and Elfman and Evergreen," Freed replied.

"That's my prize?! Spending time with Stripper, Bookworm, and Rain Woman?!" Gajeel cried out.

"Hey, better than nothing, right?" Gray shrugged.

Gajeel headbutt the ice mage, "Because you didn't get first place!"

"I came in second ya moron!" Gray retorted.

And so ends our Easter adventure. Until next time…

( _Extra? If I get enough motivation there may be an epilogue at the water park! Tell me what you think!_ )


End file.
